


Fantasy

by bottombitch4girls_topthot4boys



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay top, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Possible smut, Strong Bonds, babyboys, bisexual bottom, toxic family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch4girls_topthot4boys/pseuds/bottombitch4girls_topthot4boys
Summary: 🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨This story is about Idris-a loving and outgoing black boy struggling with family problem,figuring out his sexuality , and now falling for his best friend.Along with Seth-a small shy white boy who is battling with self love, bad parents and a toxic relationship.These two don't know it yet but they will have a love that they  seen exist in story books..in their fantasies.🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨
Relationships: Maleoc/maleoc





	1. Idris

"What about this one? Idris? Helllooo?" I see a hand wave in front of my face. I look down at my little sister Lexi in confusion. 

"Lexi, what the hell is that piece of fabric?" She looked at me like I was the dumbest thing she's ever seen "it's obviously a tube top dumbass" she rolled her eyes before walking away. I followed her because I know for a fact she'll somehow end up getting lost. 

"Well I'm sorry i didn't mean to offend you" I said with as much sarcasm I could muster. She beamed up at me, obviously not noticing the sarcasm or just choosing to ignore it. " it's okay ris!" I shudder , I can't stand that annoying nickname but no matter how many times I beg her not to call me that she refuses to call me anything else. 

"Hey ris?" I looked at lex to see her facing the dressing rooms "what lex?" She turned towards me with her big hazel eyes already in full puppy mode, I roll my identical ones. "could you please go get a employee to unlock the dressing room" I huffed before patting her head "Sure, stay right here and don't move, scream if you need me" 

I walked away towards the first employee I see. "I swear I love lex to death but I swear she acts like she doesn't have legs to walk and get them her self" I thought rolling my eyes. 

I see someone standing by the shorts and tap them on the shoulder " uh excuse me?" They turn towards me and my eyes shoot down towards their name tag. The cool thing about this store is that on the employee name tags they have their pronouns along with their name. 

Erika Johnston{she/her} 

"Yes may I help you?" I look back up at her before speaking " oh! Yes uhh could you please unlock a dressing room please?"  
She looked at me a little surprised before smiling at me "no problem! right this way" before leading me back towards the dressing rooms.  
"Why did she look so surprised? Is it rare for people to use the dressing rooms or something? But that wouldn't make sens-" 

" here we are!" I look up to see Erika holding open one of the room doors. I gave her a small smile before turning to look for lexi.

"That girl is so hardheaded I know I told her not to move from this spot" I thought looking around for the big curly Afro that I know belonged to my sister. "Uh, excuse me? Aren't you going in the room?" 

I looked back at the employee in surprise "oh no! Umm it's for my little sister, she wanted to try on a few things" her face went from confusion to realization. "Ah, I see I see" she said before smiling and walking towards me "uhhhh, what the hell?" I thought looking around to see if maybe she was gonna walk past me towards someone else. 

I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder causing me to jump and turn back towards Erika. The way she was smiling at me was kinda...odd. It's like she knew something I didn't. 

She leaned towards me and whispered in my ear " it's okay if you wanna try on more feminine clothes, there's nothing wrong with that" I quickly backed away a little flustered " wait! No no no no you got it all wrong I'm not trying on anything, the room really is for my sister" 

she looked amused at this point " really? If it's for your sister, why don't I see her?" She walked a bit closer " I only see a cute flustered boy holding a pile of feminine clothes with no female in sight, are you sure this isn't for you?" 

I looked down at the pile of clothes in my arms ,that suddenly felt like they weighed a ton, there was bright colored crop tops, dresses, skirts and shirts.

"Damnit Lexi" I thought blushing heavily. I look back at the giggling employee " I know what this looks like but I promise this is for my little sister , besides I'm a guy" she looked a little irritated with that statement .

" so? Clothes don't have a gender any one can wear the clothes your holding in your arms. Including a boy" her face softened " hey, it's okay I won't judge you, it's perfectly fine for you to wear those clothes" 

"I want to bury myself in a hole and never crawl out" I thought in pure horror. "I really do have a sister! This stuff is for her" I push the clothes in her arms "here. I'll go get her" I hurried and sped walked away looking for my evil sister. 

"I can't believe that just happened" I rub my face with my hand to try and calm myself down, before spotting Lexi by the crop tops. 

"Lexi!" She quickly turns around with a look of surprise before smiling and skipping towards me." At least one of us is enjoying themselves" I thought grumpily. "Hey ris! Is the dressing room ope-" before she could even finish her sentence I drag her towards the bored looking employee who keeps switching the huge pile of clothes between her arms. 

I shove lex towards Erika before turning towards the employee  
"See! I told you I have a sister!" I yelled exasperated. 

I don't even know why I'm so worked up like I am, I assume it's because she just wouldn't take my word that I have a sister and those clothes weren't for me. 

I mean why would she even assume those clothes were for me? I mean even if they were they wouldn't look good on me, im too tall and slender it wouldn't—wait what? Why am I even thinking about this? What's wrong with m- 

"hey ris, I'll only be in the dressing room for like five minutes you can wait on the couch over there for me" I look up last minute too see Lexi slip into the dressing room " o-oh okay lex no problem" I can feel someone staring at me, I look over to see Erika staring intensely at me. 

I quickly look away "why does she make me so nervous, it's like she stares into my soul and knows secrets I don't even know about myself yet" i thought nervously. 

"You know you would really look good in feminine clothes..like really good" I see feet step into my line of view and look up. I didn't dawn on me how tall she was until now , she has to be like 6"3 I'm 6" even. 

"Uh umm thank you I guess?" I shuffle awkwardly  
"Hey ris im done we can go now!" I look over to see Lexi come out the dressing room with a wide smile. I grab her arm and rush us towards the cashier, I feel Lexi stumbling a little before yelling "ris! What's up with you!? Why are you rushing? " 

I side glance at her befor looking back at the cashier who finishes bagging and handing us our items " I'm sorry lex I'm just tired and ready to head home" she looks at me oddly before shrugging and walking towards the entrance. 

I walk along side her, but something tells me to look back, I look back to see Erika staring at me, when she notices I'm looking she blows me a kiss before waving and walking away. 

"There is no way I'm coming back to this store I don't think my heart can take it" i thought , obviously flustered, I run to catch up with lex and head home. 

🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸  
Hello everyone, this is my first book! This is a gay story I know it doesn't seem like it now but just be patient my pretties 😊, I hope you enjoyed this chapter this is my second time writing it 😭. If no one has told you today I love you and care for you, I do.  
Bye bye ~~~~  
🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸


	2. Seth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get introduced to the baby boy Seth. But his life isn’t as sweet as he is.

WARNING: this may be triggering for some people please be cautious when reading. Remember I love you all and I'm here if you wanna talk.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I like this? Why can't I be normal? Why do I enjoy this so much?" I thought while staring at myself in the full body mirror in my closet. 

I stare at the pale boy who can't be any taller than 5"5. He's wearing white socks the went all the way up to his thick thighs, above the socks lies a pretty pink skirt that hugged his small waist and flared out towards his wide hips, further up his small body towards his chest is a white crop top the sleeves covering up his small hands giving him sweater paws but doing nothing to conceal the bright rainbow belly piercing that is gently lying against skin, complimenting it perfectly. 

Up towards his neck lies a pink chocker with a pretty heart in the middle perfectly placed over his Adam's apple. 

The boy in the mirror slowly brings his hands up to gently brush his long black hair away from his face to see the pink blush that lies on his cheeks and the pretty peachy eyeshadow that is gently applied to his eyelids. 

The boys forest green eyes look down to see the plump pink pouty lips covered in a rose gold lipgloss making the boy's lips look kissable. 

The boy then looks up and smiles. 

he looks so happy. 

"Is this truly me?" The boy thinks walking closer towards the mirror, and gently touches it. 

"I-I'm beautiful" the boy , Seth, says giving himself a heartfelt smile in the mirror, warmth flushing through his whole body, giving him a happy glow. 

"SETH! YOU PIECE OF SHIT WHERES MY FUCKING DINNER AT!" A cold voice shouted from downstairs, filled with so much anger it scared the beautiful boy standing in the mirror. 

"Damnit! Damnit! Shit!" How could I forget to cook dinner! I look back at myself in the mirror, I don't look as beautiful, I don't have that happy glow, I'm pale and look on the verge of passing out. I can't help but look away from myself it makes me more upset than I can handle. 

"SETH! DONT MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" the scary voice from downstairs shouted once agin striking fear into anyone who had the misfortune of hearing it. 

"Fuck I need to hurry" I throw off the beautiful clothes quickly before throwing it to the far back of my closet. 

I throw on a random pair of sweatpants and a dirty shirt before running down the deep slope of stairs, almost nearly breaking my neck. 

I quickly run past the dark figure slumped over a beer bottle , to the kitchen to quickly warm up something to eat. 

I hurriedly open the fridge and pull out the meatloaf I prepared a few hours earlier, my heart pounding, before quickly throwing it into the oven and turning it too 350. 

I dare to take a glance over at the figure in the living room, just to see it joined by a much slimmer figure who had its head leaning on the bigger figure. 

I quickly look away. "I don't want them to feel me staring at them and get punished again" 

I can't help but shudder thinking of the punishments my "parents" gave me for simply looking at them. 

Yes, those two figures in the living room are my parents. I ,however, do not consider them my parents any longer, not since the first time they punished me. 

"Seth" a crackly voice from my left calls out to me, way too close for comfort. 

I quickly look over to see it's Samantha, my mother, I unintentionally start shaking, my body instantly racked with fear. 

I look away from her face to stare at the ground "y-yes samantha?" I questioned. There can't be anything she wants right now. I quickly look around the kitchen.

Clean. 

I can clearly smell the meatloaf so she obviously knows dinner is getting prepared. 

"What is that on your face?" She croaked. I her her creep closer , the old wooden floor creaking under her weight. 

I freeze. 

"DAMNIT! I forgot I had makeup on! Stupid stupid stupid" I thought clearly panicking, I try to calm down and think of a decent lie. 

"I can say that my sister was practicing her makeup on me?" But my sister hates makeup. 

The creaking stops, and everything is dead silent. 

She's clearly waiting for an answer, and by the way she's tapping her feet I can't tell her patience is running things by the second.

"I-it's makeup" I blurt out "but I'm not wearing it for fun or anything! It's for a school project, I had to dress as a fairy and record it for theater" 

what kinda lie was that Seth!? That didn't even make sense dumbass! I clench my teeth before taking a quick glance atSamantha. 

I can't read her face, it's completely blank. She's staring at me so hard, if she keeps doing this I think I'll pass out from the fear running through me. 

"Okay, make sure to take that shit off your face before your father sees you" she said before turning and creakily heading back towards the living room.

I stare after her in disbelief. "D-did she seriously just let me off the hook like that!?" I quickly shake my head before pulling on oven mitts to pull out the delicious smelling meatloaf.

"Just hurry and do what you need to do Seth before she changes her mind. Don't count your blessings" I thought while quickly placing the meatloaf on four plates and putting them on the dining room table. The sound of the plate hitting the table was obviously a sort of alarm to call the people of the house to come eat , as I hear multiple creaks of the floor quickly heading my way. 

"Dang it! I still have the makeup on if Steven sees this he'll kill me!" I hurriedly scamper pass my sister towards the bathroom. 

I grab the first bar of soap I see before harshly scrubbing the makeup of my face. I take a quick glance at the mirror as I'm wiping my face before looking away and heading downstairs. 

"If I would have seen that pretty makeup washed away, I would have broken down. I don't need that right now." I thought sadly. 

I make a b-line towards the kitchen, grab my plate before heading off towards My room. I'm not allowed to eat with my "family" as they think I'll give them something. Dicks. 

I place my food on the bedside table before climbing into bed. 

"I'm not hungry right now I'll eat it later" I thought while turning towards the closet where that lovely outfit lays, stranded. 

"One day, one day I'll wear clothes like that all the time and I'll be happy. I just have to be patient" 

I quickly wipe the tear away that I don't know feel, before turning away from the closet and closing my eyes. 

"One day..one day" i repeated in my head over and over until falling into a deep uneasy sleep. 

🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸  
Hey guys loooook we met Seth! Don't worry the baby won't be sad forever. I'll try to update as much as possible, college starts tomorrow 😩. I love you and thank you for reading.   
Bye bye  
🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸


	3. Idris

"Mom we're home!" I yelled as I walked in with Lexi, struggling to carry the weight of her bags.

I see my mom come around the kitchen corner.

"My bighead!" She said happily before squeezing me to her chest. 

I playfully roll my eyes before tightly hugging her back. I love how my mom always acts like we went off to war every time we leave the house, she greets us back with tight hugs or sloppy mom kisses that almost every kid has a love-hate feeling towards. 

"My turn!" Lexi shoves me out the way to happily except her affection from mom, I simply just grab her bags and head upstairs. 

I can't help but to look at the family portraits as I'm heading upstairs. 

There's pictures of me and lex playing in the small kiddy pool mom brought us one extremely hot day, another where lex, mom, and I are goofily smiling at the camera wearing big glowing antler ears that Lex bought us for Christmas a few years back, but the one that made me stop..was the one with my dad...it was one big family portrait. 

Lex was sitting on my moms lap with a big smile, my mother was laying her head on my fathers shoulder, while he had his arms wrapped around me. 

Wow..even looking at this picture now you can tell he wasn't happy..everyone else had big smiles on their face while he had a blank expression looking at the camera with little to no expression in eyes. 

My dad left our family when I was around five years old. He said he wasn't as ready too settle down with a family as much as he thought he was. He left in the middle of the night one day, leaving my mom heartbroken and taking care of two kids on her own, I had to watch my mother struggle to make ends meat, while also trying to get everything lex and I ever wanted. 

I hated him for a long time after that, I still hold resentment towards him till this day.

I glance down stairs to see mom gently combing lex's hair back while lex animatedly told her everything she did today with a look of love that only a mother can hold. 

"Even thought I hate my dad for what he did..I never seen my mom so happy, maybe it was a good thing he left"I thought continuing my way up the stairs towards Lexi's room. 

It was obvious which room was hers, while my door next to hers was plain and simply had a sign the said "IDRIS" lexi's sign said her name along with a billion stickers and pictures of kpop groups she fell in love with.

I open her door before tossing her bags on her bed, all of them made it except one..the bags that held the clothes from the store incident with Erika. 

I quickly rush over before shoving the clothes in the bag. "Nope nope nope I do not wanna remember anything from that incident" I thought before throwing the bag on her bed with the rest. 

I turn to leave before noticing I missed a skirt, I walk over and pick it up to put it with the rest.  
"Oops I missed one" i crouch down and hold it up, scanning it. 

"This is actually really...pretty" it really is. It's a soft baby blue skirt that you could tell cinches in at the waist and flares out in pretty soft ruffles. The skirt was a nice length stopping at about mid-thigh and looked thick. 

I slowly pulled it too my waist before turning and looking in the full body mirror Lexi has beside her bed. 

I can't help but admire the way it's resting on my thighs, the way it compliments my skin tone, the way the ruffles gently brush against my thighs when I shift.

"It's pretty isn't it? You can borrow it if you want, I don't mind" a quiet voice comes from behind me. 

I quickly turn around, making sure to hide the skirt behind my back like I was a kid getting caught stealing, to see Lexi leaning into the door frame staring at me with a gentle and knowing look in her eyes. 

I blush and walk towards her bed and place the skirt down, before slowly facing her. 

"It's not what it looks like lex, I just thought it looked nice and I liked the color, i wanted to see the length of it, THATS why i put it against me, it's not like I wanted to try it on or anything-" I rambled on and on probably embarrassing myself more than I already previously did. 

"It's okay ris"

I heard Lexi say before she walks up to me placing her hand on my shoulder. 

"It's okay to like it, do you wanna try it on? I won't judge you and I won't tell anyone I promise" 

she looked at me patiently waiting for my response. 

I looked from her, towards the skirt, the mirror, and back at Lexi, before smiling nervously

"Uh y-yeah I-if that's okay with umm you" she beamed at me and pulled my toward her connected bathroom before shoving me in

" go on try it on, I'll turn around so you're not so nervous" 

after she turned around, I began unbuckling my belt and pulling down my jeans , leaving my briefs on, I step into the skirt and pull it up, feeling the soft fabric brush against my skin causing me to shiver. 

"I umm I'm done now lex you can turn around" I faced lex as she turned towards me agin. 

She gasped dramatically and put her hands over her mouth, I could see she was even tearing up a bit. 

"What!? D-do I look bad, I knew this was a bad idea" I said trying to hurry and pull off the skirt

"No ris!..idris you look so beautiful" 

I look up and see her offering me her hand, I grab it, and she pulls me back into the room to face the mirror.

"That's me?" This can't be me, my waist looked so slim in the skirt, the skirt fell mid-thigh like I knew it would, it made my legs look longer, I turned to the side and glanced down

"It makes my butt look good" I thought in approval.

I glance at my face..I'm flushed and clearly happy , I look back at lex to see her already looking at me 

"What do you think ris?" She whispered to me like if she talked too loudly I would shatter

"I like it" I whispered back feeling a huge smile creep on to my face

"I like it a lot Lexi..I love it actually..probably too much" 

She gave me an award winning smile before wrapping me in a tight hug. 

I hug her back and look at the mirror over her shoulder.   
"Damn I look good" 

✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨  
Hi everyone! Idris got his first taste of how it feels to wear more feminine clothes, I'm so happy for my baby 🥺   
✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨


	4. Seth

*chirp* *chirp* 

I slowly open my eyes hearing far away chirps and felling the warmth of the sun rays peeking through my thin blinds and gently caressing my face. 

I flip over before grabbing my phone of the small broken down side table and check the time squinting at the brightness.

6:50 am

"Darn it all to hell" I thought quickly jumping out of bed, almost tripping on the thin bed sheets and crushing my phone, before dashing to my closet. 

"This will have to do" I pull out a gray sweatshirt that says "sweater weather" in big bold black letters along with black skinny jeans and old beat up black and white Adidas.

I give a longing stare to the outfit I carelessly threw in my closet yesterday for a few minutes before shoving on my clothes and heading to the bathroom to quickly brush my hair and teeth. 

Yes. At the same time. Don't judge me. 

I grab my school bag that I had packed and set up beside the bathroom door way just for days like the one I'm currently having. 

I run down stairs skipping two at a time not even bothering with grabbing anything for breakfast since my "family won't allow it", I eat at school anyways. 

I slam the the front door open and close, jumping down the three crumbling steps located at the bottom of the porch and take off towards my bus stop. 

My bus stop is ,luckily, just at the end of my street.

"Wait, who are they? They must be new I never seen them at this stop before" i thought thoroughly confused. 

I hesitantly creeped closer,having no choice but to walk up to them.

I noticed that they seemed to be siblings or maybe strangers who so happen to look similar? 

One was short, but still taller than me, probably around 5"8. They had a big pretty Afro, round hazel eyes, and a slim yet curvy frame. 

They were wearing baggy cargo pants with a long black belt that stopped mid thigh and a black crop top. 

They were flamboyantly talking to the taller one who looked down at them with an amused look. 

The taller one was devastatingly attractive, they had to be around 6" maybe 6"1, they were slim but you can tell they still had quite a nice amount of muscle, they had their hair in braids that brought out their hazel eyes, that so happen matched with the smaller persons. 

luscious lips, and beautiful dark skin. I couldn't help but take a quick glance down to see thick thighs and a firm, but round butt. 

They were wearing black sweatpants that sat snuggly on their hips along with a bright pink hoodie that said "who's your daddy?" In black cursive letters. They had on a beautiful diamond encrusted chain that laid slightly under their collar bone. And pretty pink butterfly clips scattered perfectly I'm their hair that I could help but to get jealous of.

I quickly glance away, feeling my face and ears burn. 

" I never seen two people that looked so godly, I feel like a grimlin compared to them" i thought self concisely.

I eventually got close enough to catch their attention. They both kinda just stared at me, obviously confused, when I stopped to stand beside them. 

I nervously look around, desperately trying not to make eye contact with the living statues. 

"Hello! You must be heading to the same school we are right?" A happy voice chirped 

I look over and jump seeing big hazel eyes two inches in front of me. It was the shorter one, they were slightly smiling at me and tilting their head, waiting for my answer. 

I glance over at the taller one sparingly, only to see them intensely staring at me. I heavily blush, intimidated, before turning and answering the smaller ones question.

"Uh yes I am, assuming that your heading to Darcell high school" they smiled bigger and opened their mouth but before they could get a word out the taller one interrupted gaining a glare from the small one. 

"Yeah we are. We recently changed bus stops which is why you probably never seen us" they smiled at me with a certain glint in their eye that I didn't know if I should be flattered by or embarrassed by and asked

"What's your name? And may I know your pronouns so I don't accidentally misgender you?"

I stared at them very surprised. No one really bothered to know my name and get to know me let alone ask me for my pronouns. 

I'm pleasantly surprised by this and welcome it with wide arms. 

I smile at them, I could still feel that my face was red. 

" m-my name is Seth. And I go by he and him pronouns" we hold strong eye contact before they responded with 

"Nice yo meet you Seth, my name is Idris, I go by he and him pronouns " 

he turns and pulls the small one in front of him before hanging of their shoulder

"this is Lexi and she goes by she and her pronouns" 

The tall one who's name I now know is Idris, pulled away from Lexi and walked towards me with a gentle smile and equally sweet eyes.

He looked straight into my eyes briefly glancing over my face before looking me up and down. 

"I-is he checking me out!? No! Calm down Seth hes probably just trying to judge your character" I thought frantically.

I feel pressure land around my shoulders and look up at Idris to see him looking down at me with his arm thrown around me, tucking me away into his side. 

As if sensing the major nosebleed I was seconds away from having ,  
Lexi skipped towards us and threw her arms around the both of us. 

She looked over at me and gave me a mega watt smile,Making me question if her cheeks hurt. 

"Idris likes you Seth! And when he likes someone then that means you are now our best friend, I don't wanna hear any ands, ifs or butts about it" she happily exclaimed. 

I look from Lexi to Idris to see him laughing at Lexi. 

He must have felt my stare because he looked down at me before tightening the arm around me and offering a small smile and said

"Is that alright with you Seth? Would you like to be our friend? I know what my lunatic of a sister said" 

I heard a playful "hey!" Come from Lexi. 

He ignored her not even skipping a beat in his sentence " but you do have a choice in this, it's okay if you don't wanna" 

I heard the distant vroom of the bus getting closer to our bus stop. 

I looked between Lexi and Idris. They both were just waiting for me to answer with soft smiles, ignoring the incoming bus , that soon stopped in front of us. 

I answered "yes, I would really enjoy that" before turning and hopping on the bus before the bus driver got frustrated and pulled off. 

I take my seat, and move my legs out of the isle to let Lexi and Idris through. 

Lexi gave me a smile and a quick hug before heading to the back of the bus towards a group of giggling girls. 

I feel a hand comb through my hair and ruffle it. 

I look up and make eye contact with Idris who simply smirked and winked before heading to the back with his sister. Leaving me a flustered mess. 

I lay my head against the cool window desperately trying to cool my face down and sheepishly smile

" maybe this school year will be Different for me" I glance back and make eye contact with Idris   
"Yeah it'll definitely be different"

🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸  
Hello guys sorry it's been a few days since I updated college is already kicking my butt and it barely started😭. But I hope that you enjoyed this update, I'm so happy that you are even slightly interested in this book.   
Love you 😘 ta ta until the next update  
🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸


	5. Idris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you see this story on wattpad under the name loveforallbl that’s me too. I’m putting my story in two sites so my book can have a bit more exposure 🥰

*BANG BANG BANG*

I shot up straight in bed somehow getting tangled in my sheets and accidentally tumbled onto the ground. 

I scrambled to stand up, get the blurriness out of my eyes, and try to collect my rapidly depleting air supply, all at the same time. 

Hearing a faint giggle I glanced at the door frame only to see my mom trying, yet failing, to hold in her laughter. 

"I'm sorry bighead I didn't mean to scare the big baby" she playfully cooed "but it's time to get ready for school" she started to walk away but quickly turned on her heels "oh yeah! I got the school to move your bus stop since you kids keep complaining, with your lazy asses. It's at the top of the street now" 

she heads back downstairs mumbling something along the lines of "when I was a child" I made the very smart decision of not paying her any more attention.

I chuckled softly before walking towards my closet to pick out something remotely decent to put on. I lazily flick through my clothes, enjoying the soft vibrations in my chest when I hum, before remembering something Lex told me.

✨✨✨✨✨Flashieback✨✨✨✨

"So are you going to dress in more feminine outfits in public?" Lex curiously asked.   
I stare once more at myself in the mirror admiring the beautiful skirt before lowly mumbling

"No, at least not right now. I don't think I have the confidence for that just yet" she nodded understandingly 

"Maybe you can slowly add more bright colors to your wardrobe, not only will that get you used to seeing yourself in a different way, and so will other people" she recommends, talking so gently like she was trying not to scare me away. 

I mutely nodded contemplating her request trying to weight the pros and cons. Lex takes a seat on my bed, patiently waiting for me to think things through. 

Ending up with more pros than cons I reply  
"Yeah, I'll do that. Good idea lex" she didn't respond verbally, she simply gave me a small sincere smile. 

✨✨✨Flashbackie over✨✨✨✨

I look at the pitch black shirt that my hand was hovering over and hesitantly shift over and grab a bright pink sweatshirt with black lettering ,that I didn't care about enough to read, along with some comfortable black sweatpants. 

Quickly throwing the outfit on and give myself a nod of approval in my mirror I head towards the hallway bathroom. 

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸Time skippy🌸🌸🌸

"Ris! Hurry the hell up! If we don't leave now we're gonna miss the bus!" Lex yelled from downstairs. 

"I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a twist!" I yell back while jogging down the stairs taking two at a time. 

I Jump off the last step swiftly avoiding the carefully aimed smack towards my head from ma. 

She was trying to scold lex about cursing in her house and at the same time scold me about the danger of jumping downstairs. 

When she noticed we were more than a little amused at her attempt, she simply sighed and pushed us out the door with a rushed "have a good day"

Lexi grabbed my hand and took off running up the street towards our new bus stop. 

"Lex is this necessary!? You're gonna pull my arm out my socket!" 

I'm not joking this girl is crazy strong I still don't understand why she turned down wrestling, she would have done great. 

"Oh stop being a big baby, we're here. Oh by the way did you watch that new anime I recommend!? It's amazing right! My favorite is Kirishima, hes just too precious" she rambles. 

I just simply smile at her pretending to listen until I hear quiet footsteps approaching and then stop beside us. 

I glance over only to get the air knocked outta my chest.

They were short probably around 5"4 at most 5"5. They had long black hair that stopped in the middle of their back, some pieces gently caressed their plush cheeks that had a small natural pink blush. 

The sweater they were wearing was a little big giving them adorable sweater paws. I looked back at their face only to see beautiful forest greens eyes. 

"Damn" I couldn't help but to think in total awe. Lexi noticed them too, and like the naturally friendly person she is, started a conversation with them. 

I guess I zoned out because next thing I know I have this mesmerizing human, whose name I now know is Seth, tucked under my arm looking at me. 

It took all my will power not to Boop their cute little nose. 

*vroom* 

I look up to see the bus coming around the corner just like the annoyance that creeped into my mind. 

"I know as soon as we step foot on this bus I'm not gonna be able to speak to them. There's no way my friends will let me sit anywhere else other than with them" 

I love my friends, I do—their like my brothers, but their annoyingly clingy sometimes. 

The bus comes to a screeching stop in front of us. 

Seth agreed to be our friend before climbing up the bus stairs. 

I smile so wide I'm sure my face split in half. Lexi gives me a knowing look and a giggle and heads onto the bus. 

I look at her back very confused and follow behind her. As I'm walking down the isle towards my already hyper and frantically waving friends, I notice Seth looking at me. 

I couldn't help but ruffle their hair as I pass, they give me a look of surprise with a heavy blush.

I quickly look away before I did something stupid. Their too cute for their own good I swear. 

As I'm listening to my friends talk about their summer vacation I feel an intense stare on the side of my face. 

I look up and make eye contact with Seth, he gives me a small smile before turning back around in their seat. 

I had to bite my lip from squealing like a dying grimmlin, their too precious I physically don't think I can handle it.

The bus pulls up in front of the school building and lets us out. I see Seth quickly get up and hop off the bus. I rush to grab my stuff and run off the bus, ignoring my friends rightfully confused questions. 

I look around for Seth before seeing them walk up the entrance stairs. 

I sped walk towards them determined to ask them about their schedule to see if we had at least one class in common. 

I was just about to tap them on the shoulder before someone wrapped their arms around my neck. 

I look up to see my friend, Micah, giving me a bright smile. 

"Cmon man! Let's head to class, we both got Mr. Ronalds this year remember?" He remarks before steering me away from Seth. 

I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed while I watch seth's form get smaller and smaller

✨✨✨✨time skippity✨✨✨✨

We eventually found our way to Mr. Ronalds class and take a seat in the far back. Luckily I had most of my friends in this class with me. 

I decided to just scroll through Instagram to waste sometime before class started, not really in the mood to join in on my friends rowdy behavior. 

I hear someone drop their bag beside me. I look over, very ready to ask this person to kindly fuck off before coming face to face with seths beautiful smile. 

"Hi Idris umm it looks like we're table partners" they gave me the most adorable bashful smile. 

I couldn't do anything but stare, completely stunned to see them in my class, let alone at the same table as me. 

I gave them a smile, fighting the urge to pull them into a hug, and say "yeah it does, I couldn't have been happier" 

they gave me a giggle nearly snatching the soul out of me with that noise. I had to put my head down just to catch my breath.

"Their gonna be the death of me, no doubt about it" I look at them "what a great way to go" 

🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸  
Hi hi, this chapter was about 1,376 words, a long boy I know. I honestly am falling in love with these characters, I'm always thinking about them like their actual people. Welp I hope you liked this chapter. I don't usually ask this but could you please vote or comment? Pretty please? It really helps to let me know if you enjoy my work and that you want a new update. I would greatly appreciate it. I love ya. Bye bye  
🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸✨🌸


End file.
